Change of Heart
by Nariko-Aolani
Summary: Memories are painful. They hurt more than a sword's wound, because instead of healing they remain even after you die. RIKUOC
1. It all begins

A/N: My first KH story. It took me a while to think this up and even longer to write it. Well its a pretty short chapter compaired to what I usually write. Beware, I like horro and violence. And thats basically whats in this story. So if you hate ghory(spelling?) then dont read. Well this chapter isnt that bad, but later ones will.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.......

Chapter 1: Blood Stained dreams, and Scarlet Whales.

The sun started to set on the Islands, the Destiny Islands.  
  
The inferno orb sat on the dark line of the horizon, painting the skies with radiant pinks and oranges with a slight cool breeze flowing through that would send chills up anybody's spine.  
  
The Islands were usually bright and active with its abnormal tall trees which were always brewing with life reaching the golden clouds, its yellow sandy beach, which had foot prints still embeded in it from the day, the wooden houses that lined the rushing waterfall that sat in the middle of it all, all the had happened there on the Islands. This little place saw alot, and was remembered still by a couple of the inhabitants there, but they kept quiet not to disturb the others there.  
  
Usually the Islands would be buzzing with life even at night, they would set fires and sit around them.This was just one of those rare times when its quiet. The soft breeze carried sweet smells of food cooking through an open window, that collided with that of the salty ocean scent.  
  
But the peace here was a facade.  
  
It would all soon change..........  
  
At this time everyone was now in their homes and getting ready for bed, each doing their higene(spelling?) routines, or eating dinner with their loved ones.  
  
Except Riku.  
  
Riku was sitting alone in a room, he leaned back in a chair with his legs propped up on a cypress wood desk. His black gloved hands rested behind his head, making a little basket out of them for his head to rest in. His bright crystal blue eyes were now clouded in mystery as he stared at the ceiling. There wasnt any way to conclude what he was thinking about, he always kept a straight face unless with his closest friends. He didnt have any troubles so eveeryone thought it strange that he now blocks off everyone.  
  
He was in deep thought, thinking about a reaccuring dream he'd been having, but he couldnt make heads or tails of why he was having it or what it meant. He was so interested in wanting to figure it out that he would block out the world and isolate himself in a locked room to think about it. Which is where he was now, but too bad he forgot to lock the door  
  
A white glove reached through the crack of the door it was a glove that could belong to only one person, and slowly opned it not making a sound. A skill he probably picked up from his journey to defeat Ansem. Sora curiously slipped through the door, and quietly shut it behind him. His eyes turned sorrowful when he saw his silver(or white) haired friend leaning back in the chair. Sora was starting to worry about him, since he didnt think it was very healthy to be stressed on one subject all the time. He slowly walked up to him not missing a crack in the floor, and cringing at the loud noise it made. Sora was sure he heard him now, but Riku didnt stir or say anything he was like a zombie.  
  
Sora decided to play it safe and tap him on the head.Sora slowly reached his hand out, but when he was an inch away, Riku finaly spoke.  
  
" Sora, have you ever thought that your dreams could mean anything?" He asked, looking out the corner of his eye but making no effort to move and look at him. This wasnt a question that Sora could give a cheerful smile and say something like a joke, Riku was seriouse, and Sora knew that. He looked puzzled, shortly thinking about the trivial question, his friend asked him expecting a mature answer.  
  
"Um, no i havent really thought about that." Sora replied quietly, alittle sadened that he couldnt help in any way. Riku wasnt satisfied with his answer. He was now thinking abouyt Sora as the same little 15 year old, which he wasnt. Sora was now 17 which made Riku 18. Riku got up and quietly started to walk away, leaving a confused Sora in the room.  
  
' Maybe some fresh air will help me figure this out.' He thought stepping out onto the beach. He listened to the waves make their soothing sound against various rocks, and the wind whistling in his ear, as he walk out to the ocean. The sand crunched under his oversize shoes, leaving deep footprints behind him.  
  
He scanned the beautiful sight with the sunfire orb showing half way over the horizon. For some reason being out here at this time of day soothed him, making him feel realxed. His scanning stopped when his eyes met with a figure that he new didnt belong there. It was a girl his age just standing there. Her sleek cascade of brunette locks that tumbled to her waist swayed fiercly in the light breeze, and shined radiantly in the setting sun. She faced the ocean so he couldnt see her face, she wore a black boat neck shirt, with a long jean skirt that too was moving in a wave as the wind swept by it, and brown knee high boots, that had a heel of 3 inches which dug deeply into the friable sand.  
  
Riku stared trying to place a face on her from anyone that lived on the Island, but failed , and was now sure that she didnt belong here. He new she wasnt new, since he didnt see a boat arrive, but then again he was never out side today to even noticed if there was or not. So he decided to ask.  
  
"um, excuse me--" Riku started politely, but was cut off by her remote tone.  
  
" The sea," She started, Riku didnt bother to interrupt, he just decided to listen. " With its iffy currents its unpredictable, just like life." Her tone and choice of words sent chills up his spine. He thought she was just some crazy nut. He took his eyes off her and looked around, to see no one out. Which to him was normal at this time of day. A thought crossed his mind, he paused to think about something, and started to get a suspcous feeling. He jerked his head to look back at her expecting to figure out who she was.  
  
His blue orbs grew twice their size when he saw that she was gone. knowing no human can pull a stunt like that he mentaly freaked out, all that was left was foot prints that slowly washed away as the tide rolled on and off.Riku had to have a moment to think about what just happened, the word ghost just repeated in his mind. He knew she was real because ghosts dont leave foot prints, but he couldnt make out where she could have gone without him seeing her.  
  
Millions of thoughts raced through his mind, until he was rudely interupted by Sora yelling his name. He looked over and saw a boy figure that was standing in the distance.  
  
" RIku there's a beached whale on the south shore!" Sora exclaimed running off after he finished. That wasnt a joke cry like Sora sometimes fooled people with. Riku questoined that statement in his mind, wondering what they could do about a beached whale. It was impossible, they would have to let it die, but if it was a baby they might have a chance, but even those are too heavy for them both.  
  
Riku arrived by Sora kneeling down by an unconcious girl, Kairi wasnt far away from her. 'Some beached whale.' Riku thought looking at her. The first thing he noticed was the cuts and bruises that seemed to favore her body.   
  
Her clothes where tattered, and ripped all over, like something tried to tear her apart. The ebony blood spilled from her petite body, and all over the gritty sand. Her breathing was light, and almost unnoticable by the human eye.  
  
Her once shiney chestnut hair was now dirty, matted, and had bits of blood mixed in.   
  
Strands of her hair left the rest and laid on her face...which strangely wasnt harmed at all. Not one bruise or cut, nothing. The creamy moonlight made her face look serene, which made him look closer. Deja vu kicked in when he looked at her clothes,   
  
He marveled at her looks. Everything about her face was perfect from her hair line to cheek structure. He wondered why a girl this beautiful would be this badly wounded. Kairi, and Sora stared at him, and before he knew it his right hand wandered to her face resting there still trying to wonder where he had seen her before (why he doesnt remember someone he saw less than 5 min ago is still a mystery to me.).  
  
" Riku! We need to help her." Sora stated knowing she wouldnt last long, if they didnt do something soon. Sora got up and started to place his hand under her body, he felt the thick sticky blood attach the fingers on his gloves but tried to ignore it best he could. The red liquid started to seep through his gloves and he jerked his hads back, probably making her injurys worse. Riku snapped out of his trance, and looked at Sora blankly, then nodded taking in what Sora was doing, and tried to finish what his friend couldnt accomplish.  
  
Just as Riku touched her battered body she started to awaken.  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes revealing a dark blue filled with curiosity of where she was. She felt weak a tired from her blood loss but her determination made her sit up. Her vision was blurry, but cleared up in seconds. The night made it hard to see , but her eyes quickly adjusted, and she didnt like what she saw around her.  
  
The 3 teens around posed a threat to her. Her once serene and confused expression twisted into anger and hate. Her deep blue orbs burned with a desire to kill them but that would take to much time, and she couldnt risk her life since she was so weak already.  
  
Her bare hand slid across the sand to an unseen sword next to her. She wrapped her fingers around the handle, and jumped up taking off like the wind blessed her heels.  
  
The trio looked confused they didnt mean any harm, but they knew they had to go after her. It wasnt long till Riku took off at a speed greater than hers. He rreally didnt know why he was playing tag with a 'beached whale' but something told him that he should give chase.  
  
He could hear her heavy breathing, showing that she was getting very tired, he was amazed that she could go so long without that blood that she spilled onto the beach. He watched as she started to sway, and stumble like she was loosing her balance.  
  
The sword she held felt like a ton on her slender arms. Her legs started to feel like 50 pound weights, making the muscles ache. The energy she used made more scarlet come out her wounds, and splatter on everything she ran into or touched trying to get away.  
  
She left blonches of dark scarlet on plants as she past and brushed up against them.  
  
The girl started to feel faint. Her life was finaly coming to an end, which is what seemed like she wanted. She tried to keep going , but even if she could the darkness darkened her pathway. Her vision blurred, and she started to get dark. She started to fall, fall into darkness that she tried her hardest to get away from.  
  
Just before she fainted she felt a warmth brush up against her, and toned muscular arms wrap around her waist. She couldnt struggle, she couldnt even open her eyes, but right now she kinda didnt even want to, she felt comforted, then she was gone.


	2. Her Escape

The Coming Shadows

Chapter 2: Runaway

The sun peered over the horizon at dawn giving the trees a bright green glow. The light reflected in the cool waters around the little island making it look refreshing.

The girl lay on a couch in the one room tree house, with Kairi sleeping with a ragged old blanket while sitting up in a chair. The beams of light moved and landed on the girl's face.

First she stirred like a child having a nightmare, as the bright sunlight beamed upon her. She slowly started to open her eyes and left them as slits trying not to let too much sun in at once. Once fully awake she sat up slouching and groaning from the sharp pain in her stomach a pain that she wished she'd never feel again. She examined her clothing, the same clothes she was attacked in except they were clean. Her black shirt was spotless and small stitches were easily noticeable.

The small red head drew attention to the girl and she looked over at her. Sleeping, and breathing almost silently. Purple bags were stationed under her eyes from being up late.

"That girl…" the new girl answered, almost as a dark whisper. She didn't understand why they would help her. Do they even know who she is? Probably not if they did they wouldn't have helped her, so why? Was the questioned floating in her mind. She pushed it aside knowing that she needed to get out of this place

She attempted to get up, but her body was hesitating telling her it's too much of a risk in her condition. Her muscles weakened, and she felt like her legs had been amputated like they were gone.

Just as soon as she stood she fell to the ground that much faster, supporting her body on one elbow she stayed there.

Footsteps were heard stomping her in direction like a hammer banging over and over again. She wanted to run, get away. These people were her enemies, she couldn't get close.

Her face showed the pain she was witnessing, and the first body to emerge from the doorway was Sora, his brown hair spiked in all kind of directions, and then another boy appeared. His hair was silver and spiked down to his muscular shoulders. Infact his whole body was toned and tight just enough to make any girl faint but not her. She wouldn't give in to such small temptations.

The disturbance jolted Kairi awake and she quickly stood up letting the worn blanket fall to the floor that look like it would give in any minute. Actually the whole place looked rotten; Kairi did plan on fixing it up but never got around to doing it. The floor was dark and worn from rain escaping into the cloth covered windows, but what could they expect they were in the trunk of a tree.

They rushed to the girl's aid worried that she had just hurt herself worse.

In retaliation to their efforts she swung her arm at breakneck speed in an attempt to hit someone.

She conjured up a growl from deep in her throat. "Go away." They stopped what they were doing watching as she tried to stand up on her own. One small step at a time she slowly stood up pain searing through her body, only to stumble and grab the couch for support. Kairi made an attempt to help when she stumbled; the girl whipped out her hand and Kairi stopped suddenly.

Kairi felt a strong pull at her heart, like it was being torn from her body. The pain was overwhelming to her and she dropped to her knees hugging her chest. The boys, chocked ran to her side.

The new girl stopped putting her hand at her side. Her eyes were wide from shock. She had done it again, and she couldn't help it. The unseen force in Kairi's chest let go, and she stood shaking from what just could have happened. Sora held her shoulders out of comfort.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" Riku ordered starting to have a changing emotion for this girl. In his eyes now she was dangerous. Her deep blue orbs were twice their normal size, but then quickly changed into narrow slits showing her anger. This time her attempt to stand was successful; looking around she noticed her blue tinted sword lying against the window sill.

In sharp, quick movements she snatched it jumping out the window onto the gritty sand only appearing as a black flash to their eyes.

The trio raced to the window looking down to find yet again no body but just the footprints of where she once stood.


	3. What Did She Say?

A/N: I got only 1 review from the second chapter T-T no one loves me T-T but just to finish it I still write it. Sorry if my description gets worse im just not in the mood for writing good descriptions right know

Riku was again in one of his moments of lonesome secluded from the world, and this time he locked the door. He leaned against the window frame, his silver hair spiked down which laid on his shoulders, and the sun seemed to outline his muscular frame.

He listened in silence to the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. His bright crystal blue eyes watched the waves roll on and off of the beach leaving the sand a darker shade than the rest. Once he saw the girl after she woke up he finally put two and two together it just dawned on him that she was the one on the beach.

But if she was then how did she get from infront of him , and then across the Island half dead. He knew one thing for sure she was dangerous, and now she's roaming free somewhere.

Kairi noted that it felt as if her whole heart was being torn from her body, but she added that there was more to it like her soul was being taken too. Whatever it was never left her just an hour after the incident Kairi started to run a fever now she was in bed sick with only god knows what.

Riku wanted answers he was always impatient and this just sent him over the edge, he tightly crossed his arms as to relieve stress. He felt evil start to a rise tugging at his heart again wanting an entrance, but he wouldn't let it back in. He grunted , gritting his teeth trying to suppress it. The darkness that once consumed him wasn't gone completely either, and now it wanted back in. But strangely enough to cure it he felt he needed to to find her. Following his heart he did so.

* * *

The girl sat on a slope by an array of coconut trees, her knees to her chest, and a strange floating gas of green tint floating in her hand. It was a circle with a tail that moved in a wave constantly.

"So what happened to you?" She asked the thing as if she expected it to speak to her. She sighed they never speak to her maybe because she controlled where they may end up. "Souls are so lame." She added jumping from the slope.

Before she could move a hand pushed her against the slope's wall, and who ever it was got pretty close to her, and she had no sword with her. She looked up into his Aquamarine orbs and stern face.

"You," She growled. It was his best interest to stay away from her unless he wanted to end up like Kairi. Yes, she knew very well what was happening to her.

"Who the HELL are you?" He demanded. This was a question he should have asked when he first met her, but he wasn't done. "Whats wrong with Kairi, and what happened on the beach, and why do you carry souls?" She could sense the power emanating from his body. It was that of darkness that rivaled even hers.

" I don't have to tell you shit." She responded each word getting colder as she spoke, he moved back giving her room to move, but she didn't run. Her eyes were now piercing straight through him with flames of rage, but when he saw her on the ledge she looked sad almost hurt. She was good at hiding emotions, and pushing people away helped even more.

"Kairi only wanted to help you! And this is what you do to her!" his words pierced her like a knife, and he watched as he face went into shock, and then slowly changing to what you could call normal.

" I don't decide what happens to her. And her heart was weak anyways that's why she's succumbed to the disease so easily."

"Then who does!" Riku demanding tightening his fist. She was really pissing him off rage swam through his body.

"Ansem does." Riku paused. Ansem was suppose to be gone. What was she talking about? But the look she gave him when she said his name made him realize that she wasn't lying.

A/N: Am I rushing things…I personally don't like the description, but I have to do something for ROTC early in the morning and need to go to bed.


	4. Aides

A/n: one review and that's who I will thank at the end.

* * *

Change of Heart

Chapter 4: Aides

They both stood out by the shore the girl and an enraged Riku, along silence was ringing between them, and the only audible sound was the waves crashing against the shore.

"Then who does!" Riku screamed over the sound, his tone of voice didn't phase her. She just turned to him with her face as straight as board, not letting any emotion slip she said,

"Ansem does." Riku froze on spot, eyes wide from shock.

* * *

Kairi lay in her bed her hair fanned out on her pillow, she breathed softly as she slept. Sora was right at her bed side gazing down at her, and never looking away as though he didn't want to miss a thing.

His eyes scanned her, worried looking for a way to help her.

Something inside Kairi snapped, and she grabbed her chest, jolting awake screaming in pain. She was sitting up leaning over the side of the bed; just her screams hurt him, they were the distress of a person in real pain.

She felt as if her chest was collapsing and unable to bring the air back that she needed she screamed louder as the pain grew, consuming her whole body. Sora held her shoulders; he had no idea ho to help her right now he wasn't a miracle worker.

Her wheezing scrambled her brain from the lack of air, and she became dizzy falling from the bed making a loud thud against the old wooden floors Sora followed her every movement helping her, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself anymore.

He looked at her, balled up on the floor in a fetal position. Her once smiling dark blue eyes were now wide from shock; they almost looked like they would pop right out of the socket.

Sora almost wanted to cry. He didn't wish for her to feel this kind of pain, he now wished it was him that got this sickness rather than Kairi, and by the looks of it she would be lucky to make it.

She hardly moved like when her heart was stolen by the heartless, a zombie, a vegetable. She was alive but not there. Not thinking anything.

* * *

"Ansem? Sora destroyed him." Riku stated with pride trying to come up with some fact that she was lying.

"Are you sure? Did you make sure that he didn't go back into a rehabilitation state, and made you think he was dead just so he could recover like when he fought Sora? You don't." She spat back at him feeling that gooey ball of anger rise again. "Nothing can protect you for what's to come. I don't know all the details, but I know enough to leave. This wont be my fight." Her voice was now calm and she turned to Riku, her lips curving she gave him a sweet smile, and for once she didn't look the least bit angry even her eyes were laughing.

Riku seemed tempted to return her smile, but didn't.

"If this isn't your fight then why are you here? Why did you end up on the beach, and why did you appear to me on the Island that evening? If what you say is true then you also have a part in this. You wouldn't appear out of no where if you didn't." His words shocked her; she never took the time to think about those incidents.

"Look I have to go if-" She paused just she heard a snipping noise in her head like scissors cutting a thick strand of hair then her body went numb and she collapsed still conscious. She felt as though a part of her life was gone, or was it just a memory. Something she witnessed before.

Truthfully she didn't know her past, or what happened, and how she came here, or why she was even here. She was in the same boat as Kairi whenever that question was asked.

Regaining feeling she slowly stood back up as though it was nothing.

"Like I was saying. I have to go…but if you are in trouble call me I'll come." She slowly started to walk away her body slowly started to become transparent, and when the though of his dream struck him he had to stop her.

"WAIT!" Riku called, sounding desperate. She turned to him with again a straight face but also a hint of curiosity. "I- Is your name Aides?" He asked sounding uncertain.

She almost seemed shocked or was very close to it. She gapped her mouth open but her throat closed not letting anything come out. Her body became solid again

"How did you know? I never told you or any one." She was almost demanding an answer, but tried keeping it as low-key as possible. Riku mildly debated in his mind whether or not he should tell her about his dream, he decided not to.

"Just a lucky guess." He replied hoping she would take that excuse, too bad she didn't.

"No, it wasn't a 'lucky guess'." She started to get suspicious and had a feeling that Riku knew something. "What is it?" Now she was demanding, and before Riku could speak Sora yelled his name. Again it was nothing like the childish boy-who-cried-wolf cry.

Sora appeared over the vision line at the end of the island, and collapsed at Riku's feet breathing asthmatic.

"They have her. They took Kairi." He mentioned trying to catch his breath. Riku ignored Aides completely as they both panicked. Riku trying to get Sora to tell him who, and Sora was just traumatized.

Aides examined them both, but Sora seemed to put up a fight against something. His clothes tattered and torn with open cuts still bleeding, his hair matted and sticking out in all kinds of directions. It was obvious he tried to fend it off, but failed and ran for help.

Before she could get another though across she heard the sound of a horses and the rhythmic beat of several hooves galloping in their direction, soon the ground started shaking and so did her body, but it was shaking from fear,

She slowly turned around to something she wished she'd never see again.

Four coal-black horses heading their way with crimson eyes filled with the hate of hell and purple mains. They pulled an ebony chariot that was just emanating with darkness. "Get out of the way!" She yelled at Sora and Riku. They looked at her then at the Chariot. Riku grabbed Sora and for some reason Aides' hand and ran to the side out of the rumbling pathway of the deadly animals that left a line of blazing hot fire in their wake.

Aides watched the flames burn the sand, never spreading from their starting position. The blaze reflected its orange light on her face as she stared at it.

_Aides….._

It was a deep voice getting her attention along with Riku's and Sora's. She looked up at the sky still with a straight face.

_You are the key……_

_Come to me……_

"Sora!" It was a girl's voice that came from the same location as the man's. Sora reared up and started to race toward the fire when Aides put a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Run in there, and die." Her tone and choice of words pierced him like a knife.

"But its Kairi-"

"Killing yourself won't save her. At this point I don't know what can." Aides looked again at the blaze, feeling an attraction she couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

Then they came back….memories of another life.

She saw a girl with hair as dark as the night sky with subtle red highlights. She was attached to the wall by chains that dug into her flesh, her head was leaning forward to where her hair fell over her shoulders hiding her face.

A figure chuckled as he walked into view point. Then all was scrambled. Aides saw bits of memories racing by like lightning but strangely she caught it all.

She collapsed on her knees clutching her head with both hands gripping her hair. It hurt taking in all those lost images so fast. It really hurt her physically as she felt the pain of her childhood coming back. She never knew what happened, and why she is the way she is. She now knew every question that she has ever asked her self about her life.

Why she was here, howshe ended up here, why she appeared to Riku.

It was because she died.

* * *

END 4th chapter !

A/N: Well how was that! If you are well read on some certain thing then you will now what the horses and chariot stand for and why her name is Aides, but I cant say or it will give It away! Review! And I will be a happy person!

Reviewers: Raven Luna Lilith: Im glad that you like it. Though I didn't put much though into them except trying to make them not sound mary-sueish. But I think I failed in that spot on this chapter. Heh heh


	5. Memories

A/N: HA HA I loved the ending to the last chapter though its true. Change of Heart

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories

* * *

Aides screamed in horror at the images that were found lost in her mind. She never knew…never realized it. She felt two hands gripping her shoulders tightly, but refused to look up. Right now she was trying to handle the pain that was being inflicted on her.

She felt her body being shaken by an unknown source trying to pull her from the state she was in. She died, but for some reason was given a second chance as something more than human. The souls and knowing who would live and die. She was taking the role as the grim reaper or just death.

But what confused her more was why her? And who chose her to become death? The images dissipated, but stayed stored in her I mind. She wished that she would have rather been inflicted by a sword, died, and stayed dead. It would have been better than carrying the memories of her painful past.

But the day they found her on the island that day was the day of her reincarnation into another body to start a new life. That's why she was almost dying she took the damage with her.

"AIDES!" Riku yelled hoping it would reach her. "Snap out of it!" He demanded shaking her body even more. Her hands slowly receded back to her side, and she opened her eyes big and blue staring up at Riku. She looked sad like she almost wanted to cry.

"Only I can save Kairi," Aides started pausing hoping he would accept what she was about to say "I have to go there." She finished

"Where is there?" asked Sora who finally spoke after the small incident a while ago. Aides bit her lip not sure if she should say.

"I rather not say. All I know is that Ansem might be reacting his stunt with the princesses." She conveyed trying to get them off the subject

"Why do you have to be so damn secretive now!" Riku interrupted, Aides started fuming.

"Well I'm sorry, but you don't need to know so much information. For your info you shouldn't have even known my name! I don't know how you did it!" She snapped back at him.

"Well then that's MY little secret!" He started to feel good about himself now he knew something she didn't.

"Fine you can have your stupid secret! I don't care to know!" That was her come back. Really she did want to know how he knew her name like that, but she could careless if he was going to try and torture with it telling her 'ooo you cant know it MY secret'. That was her grand impression of him.

A squeaking noise and the sound of bugs crawling around interrupted her thoughts and she looked around to see a shadow of a creature that walked hunched over and antennas like a zigzag.

Like nothing they popped out of the ground becoming solid surrounding them in numbers blending to look like an ebony pool of waving darkness.

"Aw Shiznit (1)" Aides said under her breath. She held her hand to the side. A haze of darkness formed a into the shape of a sword, she clutched the handle and lightly, smoothly swung it making the darkness slowly wither away revealing a blue tinted blade with a light blue water droplet in the middle.

Her sword looked delicate and fragile, like it was made from glass. Each edge was smoothly crafted to look professional and beautiful with every swing it seemed as though it was dancing destroying the enemies as it got to them.

As soon as the sword was complete Aides went at it like there was no tomorrow. Hacking a tearing at each individual heartless ignoring the wounds they would inflict every now and then. Each heartless she sliced dissipated into thin air with a red heart soon dissolving after.

Riku watched not sure if he should join in. He didn't know if he could call back his sword from when he was Ansem's toy. But he witnessed her get submerged under the never ending monster he decided he would try.

Using what he remembered he held his hand out and sure enough his sword was covered in darkness until he swung it around revealing his purple bat wing sword, and he went into the battle chopping down the pile that covered her.

And for some reason as soon as he joined in they started to disappear back into the darkness they were born from. Aides slowly stood backup her clothes not as slashed up as before, but the scratches were worse, and needed to be nursed.

Sora raced to them.

"Riku why are the heartless back?" He asked shocked and confused. Aides wobbled up next to Riku and he took her arm placing it around his neck and his other free hand on her waist to support her.

"I don't know ask her. She seems to know all the answers right now." Sora looked at Aides and she gave him an uncertain smile. Should she tell them that this wasn't her real body, that she died and came back as something more, and that she was the reason they were here?

She didn't know how to say it and shook her head.

"Well lets get miss attitude nursed up and we can reminiscent on this subject tomorrow when we are ready to go after Kairi." Riku said a little playful but more serious than anything else.

* * *

_End Chapter 5

* * *

_

A/N: I sort of like how this story is coming and I loved how I ended the last chapter. But there is still so much that you must know so I hope I'm not rushing this too fast.

**Reveiws: Jupiter-lightning**: Im glad you like my story I should have continuesed this chapter but since I'm tired I chopped it here. I like your story also its coming out great! Review on later chapters!

**Shiznit (1): **it is if you haven't noticed a word for shit that my good cousin told me after she read my fourth chapter quote: "HOLY SHIZNIT SHE'S DEAD!" end quote


	6. The Darkness Within

A/N: Another one!

* * *

Disclaimer: (I always forget these things) I do not own kingdom hearts or the hymn of the faith.

* * *

Change of Hearts

Chapter 6: The Darkness Within

* * *

Aides stood out on the dock with a slight, cool breeze swept past her uncovered legs. She now was in a new outfit consisting of a black tube top shirt short denim shorts that hugged her shapely thighs her same brown knee high boots and a blue thin material coat open but connected by a belt across the middle.

She stared out at the ocean that connected with the sky at the dark line of the horizon. The waters reflected a distorted image of the creamy moon shining its silver rays on her body.

This to her was peaceful staring out into nothing occasionally looking at the deep pool of darkness above her.

The wood on the dock made an eerie creak with each wave that pushed against it by the wind, and the high tide sloshed against the shore line.

"Ieyui Nobomenu," She started singing softly sort of in the same key trying to sing to the opera song that lingered in her head, but almost sounding uncertain she started to slow the words down, "Renmiri, Yojuyojo."

"Riku sings that song in his sleep" Chuckled a boy from behind her. Bad nerves kicking in she jumped into a defensive mode, but seeing the childish brunette standing before her she softened up.

" He loves that song too. I think he picked it up 3 years ago since he came back singing it." Sora smiled at her trying to make conversation. He walked past her getting closer to the edge of the dock making the boards wail with every step of his oversized shoes. Aides turned to him looking at the back of his head as his immobilized spikes slightly swayed in the night's air. " He's got a great voice too!" Sora said at random giving Aides his award winning victory smile and thumbs up." He told me that he found that song in a dream when he was still being controlled by darkness. So how do you know it?" He asked out of curiosity.

Aides smirked. " A childhood memory I guess." Sora nodded at her answer

" Get some sleep we leave early in the morning." He said walking away

Leave? When did they inform her on this?

" Watch Riku," Sora paused. " His life strings are growing thin, soon one will be cut. The darkness still dwells in him, its slowly, painlessly killing him." Aides showed a face of concern, and Sora could ask only one question.

" What…do you…mean?" He asked almost scared. He had no idea what she was talking about had she gone crazy? What were life strings?

"Just, watch him. Make sure he doesn't make the same mistake as before because this time he won't live through it." Aides almost choked on her words since they made her fell worried for him as well.

History was bound to repeat itself, it always does, and she was going to break the cycle by keeping Riku alive as best as she could.

" You should watch your back too. " Sora said

* * *

Aides had retreated back to her room, and fell to the spell of slumber pretty quickly. While sleeping she dreamed no she had a nightmare tossing and turning in her bed face contorted to a mask of hurt.

**She was in darkness that went on for miles on end. The snipping noise was heard again this time it was three snips that made her stomach churn and knot up. **

**The thud of a body hitting the floor got her attention and she looked down at a bloody mess of Riku laying motionless and her feet. His scarlet blood spilling from under his body and made its shape around her boot as though it was seeking her out. **

**She screamed straining her throat in the process **

**Aides felt the support under her give and she fell never hitting the floor instead she landed in a pool of dark abyss she recognized as water. **

**Drowning she couldn't swim, she held her breath until her chest burned and her mind got clouded. She pushed herself to the limit until she let go inhaling the liquid around her, she choked and felt her life slowly slipping away witnessing the cutting a string she blacked falling victim to the forever sleep that overcame her. **

Aides jolted awake, beaded sweat trickling down her face. It was hot, and she realized she was sleeping in her clothes on top of the covers. She moved to her window opening it feeling the icy air on her body cooling her inflamed skin off.

The sky was a rolling pattern of black and purple clouds indicating a strong storm was coming. The sun was hidden and the stars gone. Aides placed her elbows on the windowsill and rested her chin in her clammy palms.

She scanned the ground below, and once the lightning flashed temporary destroying the shadows she saw him on Paopu Island. Riku stood there standing out to sea almost like a zombie. Aides got an idea to be nosey and went down to check out what he was doing out here so late, and especially when a storm was brewing in.

* * *

Aides raced against the blustering winds, so strong she felt the muscles in her legs start to burn as she ran against it. Behind her the shadows became real breathing a life of their own and gave chase.

She reached the shack, up the stars and across the bridge making her just a few feet away from him.

"Riku…." He ignored her completely. "RIKU!" She yelled louder since she though maybe he didn't hear her, he acknowledged her and turned still with no words.

He held his hand out offering her to com with him. He didn't need to explain his actions. Aides took one shaky step forward then another reaching hoping to grab his hand. Just as she felt his finger tips a wind swept her up throwing her back onto the bridge.

A pool of liquid shadows spilled around her ankles holding her like glue. She pulled one foot using all the muscle she had only to bring it barely above with the slimy, sticky substance ooze off then her foot snapped back down, and she lost her balance falling into the darkness struggling as it consumed her whole body.

"Riku!" She called panicking she reached her arm out one last time hoping he would see she's in trouble. But he didn't, he never moved he just watched as it took her away, far away from the Islands and far away from Riku.

* * *

End Chapter 6

Thanks to:

SimpleNClean92: I loved the ending to chapter 4 also! Hope you review for later chapters.

chocolateriku: Lol thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it!

Catt: Ah yes, Catt, my favorite cousin who gave me the great word shiznit. I hope you start your fic soon! I really want to read it! I like your stories, REALLY!

Thank you to all my reviewers…I love reviews!


End file.
